1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an orthosis, in particular a knee orthosis, with two load-bearing joints that each have a proximal panel and a distal panel. In other words, the invention relates to an orthosis principle for different parts of the body.
2. Background Description
Orthoses of this kind are used to protect corresponding ligaments from overload under the effects of internal or external forces in such a way that limited and/or unlimited movements of parts of the body are possible. Knee orthoses are used to protect a knee joint from dorsoventral buckling movements. For this purpose, the knee orthosis is secured to a thigh and lower leg in such a way that the two load-bearing joints are arranged laterally of the knee joint that is to be protected. Buckling loads that occur are taken up by the knee orthosis and led past the knee into the thigh and lower leg. To ensure that buckling forces are reliably led away, the load-bearing joints should bear tightly on the knee joint.
Knee orthoses are generally used after operations on the knee in order to protect the still sensitive ligaments of the operated knee. After knee operations, the tissue in the area of the knee is generally swollen, and the swelling subsides during the healing process. The width of the knee changes in this process, and the distance between the load-bearing joints has to be readjusted in order to continually ensure optimal protection against buckling movements.
To permit fine adjustment of the distance between the load-bearing joints, the knee orthoses are adaptable to a small degree and are used together with spacer elements that are positioned between the load-bearing joints and the knee.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,054 and DE 44 18 855 A1 disclose knee orthoses in which the distal panels and the proximal panels can each be secured in such a way as to be transversely displaceable relative to each other by means of a bracing device. A disadvantage lies in the complicated structure of the bracing device which, in addition, is not particularly user-friendly.
DE 37 38 664 A1 discloses a knee orthosis in which the proximal panels are secured on a central tab by means of knobs. To change the distance between the load-bearing joints, the distal panels are secured on other knobs. A disadvantage of this is that the distance cannot be varied in a stepless manner. A further disadvantage is the poor user friendliness.
WO 2006/078428 A2 discloses a knee orthosis with a monolithic joint. A disadvantage of this is that the distance between the two proximal panels cannot be fixed. EP 1 676 549 A1 discloses a load-bearing joint. DE 10 2005 008 340 A1 discloses a spherical joint orthosis in which the proximal panels are secured fixedly on a shell. DE 297 05 958 U1 discloses a knee-joint unloading support in which the proximal panels are secured to a strap-on thigh shell.